


Old Times

by thewatch



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewatch/pseuds/thewatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sons of Denethor were boys once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Times

Warm sun tempered by a cool breeze blows around the two sparring fighters. Wooden swords clacking together as their breathing becomes louder, sweat dripping from their brows, tasting salty on their lips. 

There are no watchers to this duel and they are free to play, jabbing and circling as they grin at each other, eyes twinkling with mischief and pleasure. They are not princes although they live and learn to rule, as warriors of royalty they have few moments for their own and ones they have are relished together, sharing time like they cannot share duty or their father's love.

A wooden tip slips through the defence and finds its way to rest lightly against old cloth. Hit acknowledged they drop weapons and move away from the game to rest before beginning something new. They don't have to play at being warriors or brothers in arms, just brothers with arms they discard in easy company, where no guard is needed.

They talk of riding in the woods and fishing, planning their escapes in guises of training and fealty. Even though they will do all those things, without question or complaint in mind, their time in company that is their own is never a chore.

Touch without thought is a luxury they did not have the experience once to appreciate, but as they ride out to fight, without games or smiles, thoughts do not wander to sun and sweat, or games. They have no company in which to forget their fealty now, but they have not forgotten those times. Warm sun on the neck and sweat on the lip can still bring good memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for this challenge in 2003.
> 
> Write a story with a strong feeling of emotional warmth and closeness between the two characters. You are, however, not allowed to use the words "warm, warmth" and "close, closeness" or any other forms of these words.  
> Timeframe: 45 minutes
> 
> Also I noticed I failed on not using the word "warm" from the start. Never mind.


End file.
